


...A Little More Bite Me

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More Touch Me -- (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Vampires, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete hates them; all of them. The ones that turned him. Especially Beckett. </p><p>Pete was going to get his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...A Little More Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't come out the best as I wrote it at like one am OOPS

Joe Trohman and Patrick Stump chased after the two vampires who were moving closer to the car Andy Hurley, or their bait, was waiting in. They heard the girl he was with scream, so the two of them ran forward and Joe shot his net gun at one of them, causing her to be electrocuted and die. The second one ran towards him, and his gun would reload.

Out of nowhere, Pete Wentz leapt over the car and tackled her, pummeling her to death. "You call yourselves hunters?" He spat at Joe and Patrick.

Andy leaned out the window, and called out, "Well next time you be the bait!"

~~**~~

Back at their base of operations, which was also the warehouse all four of them lived in, Pete was sitting, sulking in the corner with his hood pulled up over his black fringe. Joe and Andy went off in another direction, and Patrick walked over to Pete, as he was his boyfriend and according to Andy and Joe, 'sulking Pete is the boyfriend's duty'. Patrick crouched in front of him, and smiled slightly. Pete just kept staring at the wall across from him, his features remaining unchanging. Patrick sighed and stood to leave, when Pete spoke. "I hate him," he muttered. "I hate Beckett and his Gang. I want to kill all of them for changing me. You guys clearly hate me like this."

Patrick sat next to him and laced their fingers together. "I know you do. And you will get a chance, don't worry. But just because you're a vampire doesn't mean we'll treat you any differently or hate you, you know that. I won't love you any less either." Pete smiled slightly and only for a brief second before pulling his hood off, ruffling his hair, and standing up. He pulled the red haired man up after him and dropped their hands, heading towards the kitchen.

Patrick walked over to his desk, where he would always record what happened after an attack. He looked over at Pete, eyes full of concern. The latter was putting together the blend Patrick invented to keep his boyfriend from killing everyone and drinking their blood. Pete hissed at a bottle of holy water, before adding some into the blender. He then chugged half of what he had mixed and grimaced as he pulled the blender away. Pete sighed one final time before walking over to stand behind Patrick. He draped his arms over Patrick's shoulders and rest his forehead on the back of Patrick's head. The latter felt lips against his head, under where his hat was, and he smiled. The lips traveled down his neck before moving to the side of his throat. All of this was perfectly okay by him, until he felt something sharp brush against his skin, causing him to jump in fear and fall out of the chair. "P-Pete," he stuttered.

Pete's eyes went wide when he saw Patrick's so full of fear. "I-I, Tr-Trick. Shit," he muttered, before turning to run. Patrick scrambled to his feet and chased his boyfriend down the corridor, nearly losing him due to vampire speed, but caught up with him in the room they kept weapons and targets in for training. Patrick walked behind him, and wrapped his arms around Pete's smaller waist. Pete sighed and melted against him, and Patrick kissed the back of his neck.

"It's okay, it just scared me," Patrick muttered. Pete nodded and yawned. "Get some sleep, the sun's almost up anyway." Pete turned around and latched onto Patrick.

"Don't wanna," he mumbled. "I hate the stupid fucking coffin. It's creepy when you're all alone." Pete pulled away slightly and looked at Patrick with his puppy eyes.

The latter sighed, knowing perfectly what that meant. "Yeah okay I'll sleep in there with you, if I'll fit."

Pete grinned for the first time in days, before taking Patrick by the hand and dragging him to the coffin. He climbed in first, and Patrick lay down next to him, fitting perfectly in the extra large box. The red head pulled the lid closed over them, and rest his head on Pete's shoulder. The other wrapped an arm around Patrick's back and the other snaked around his waist. "Get some sleep, Patrick yawned, before they both fell asleep at nearly the same moment.

~~**~~

"Okay so Beckett's Gang is gonna be downtown later tonight," Andy told them that same day, after the sun has set. "You ready Pete?"

"As ready as I will be," Pete told him confidently.

They climbed into their car with their weapons and drove to where Beckett was. After a lot of fighting, Pete saw Patrick get bit by three girls. He finally got his chance to get to Beckett though, so he leapt at him, only to come up with nothing but his cloak. He had vanished. Pete turned to go help Patrick before being grabbed by three police officers and dragged off the car. He yelped in surprise, and it quickly turned to pain as they hit him multiple times, before throwing him in the back of one of their cars. He could see Andy, Patrick, and Joe being arrested as well. All he saw before passing out from the hits to the head was that the police were vampires, and we're laughing along with Beckett.

~~**~~

Pete woke up on the cold floor of a jail cell. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. He heard yelling and the sounds of fists colliding with skin. He made his way towards the bars that made up the door and grabbed onto them for support. Pete saw a flash of black and turquoise go past the bars, before one of the guards fell flat on his face. There was a stream of some weird purple tendrils of light that shot past the cell, causing another officer to freeze. His eyes flashed the same purple, before he grabbed the keys and unlocked Pete's cell. The latter scrambled back against the wall in the far end of his cell.

Another turquoise and black flash, and a teenage girl with hair of that color was standing in his room. "You're Pete Wentz right?" She asked. He nodded frantically, eyes out wide. "Name's Bandit. My friends and I are here to get you out. Come on."

"Wait," he croaked. "What about Patrick, Andy, and Joe."

Bandit looked out of the cell quickly, before turning around to face him. "Milly and Declan are getting the one with the sideburns. Sam and Quinn have got the glasses one with all the tattoos. Saint and Layla have got the other one, with the little fro going on. WHERE THE FUCK IS BRONX?" Just as she finished screaming, another teenage boy with curly blonde hair ran in, holding a gun with two prongs on the end that were charged with electricity. "There you are you fuck. Help him up." He leaned on the kid, Bronx, and walked out into the hallway to see a girl with blonde hair and a strawberry blonde boy leading Patrick out of his cell. Pete could tell his boyfriend wasn't conscious, from the way he was leaning on the boy. "Mills, twelve o'clock!" Bandit screamed.

The girl smirked before her eyes flashed purple and she turned around, shooting more purple light at a man behind her, causing the guy to flip over and hang from his feet. She flicked her wrist and he slammed back first into the wall, before crumpling to the ground. "Beckett's outside," a teen with bright red hair shouted. "I'm Layla, I suggest you take your chance to kill him now." They handed him a dagger and smirked.

"Pete?" Patrick croaked. "Kick his ass sweetie."

Pete smirked at him before running out the back door. Beckett was sitting on top of the nearby dumpster, as calm as can be. "Go ahead, kill me," Beckett told him. I hate this life, and I'm sorry for forcing it upon you. End my life right now." Pete blinked, before plunging the knife into the man's chest.


End file.
